


Impasse

by Galdr



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Heavy influence of Legendary and Mythical Pokemon, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Legendary Pokemon having ability to become human form, gijinka pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galdr/pseuds/Galdr
Summary: Please note, this is really old work; prior to Gen VI and before I knew of A03 in particular. The site it was originally posted on is dead and I was glad to have saved all four of my chapters before it kicked the bucket.Another note, I've incorporated the Human/Pokemon relationship, but that's in past tense form, meaning it's mentioned. It's story related and you'll see why. Also, the creation of gijinka Pokemon in this story is purely my own take on it, different from others, but you might see some similarities; this isn't done on purpose.Most of this work is unedited, so it's old compared to my other work (and I envy my old self since it looks decidedly better, lol) Some has been changed from the original to fit better with the story plan I had in mind.Lastly, there is swearing in this story. It's not too heavy and packed in there, but it's still present. If that makes you uncomfortable, please turn back. If the mentions of Human/Pokemon relationships unsettle you, please turn back.Anyway, hope you enjoy the story.





	1. Until the Last Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this is really old work; prior to Gen VI and before I knew of A03 in particular. The site it was originally posted on is dead and I was glad to have saved all four of my chapters before it kicked the bucket. 
> 
> Another note, I've incorporated the Human/Pokemon relationship, but that's in past tense form, meaning it's mentioned. It's story related and you'll see why. Also, the creation of gijinka Pokemon in this story is purely my own take on it, different from others, but you might see some similarities; this isn't done on purpose.
> 
> Most of this work is unedited, so it's old compared to my other work (and I envy my old self since it looks decidedly better, lol) Some has been changed from the original to fit better with the story plan I had in mind.
> 
> Lastly, there is swearing in this story. It's not too heavy and packed in there, but it's still present. If that makes you uncomfortable, please turn back. If the mentions of Human/Pokemon relationships unsettle you, please turn back. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

 

Inhale, exhale.   
  
Inhale, exhale.  
  
Inhale.  
  
Slowly, did his lungs, which felt heavier than normal, allowed the ragged breath in and out. He was struggling, he knew it. He knew he was slipping, his final moments were ticking by laggardly. He knew  _they_  were after him and could probably sense his fluctuating aura, his life force, spiking its last moments. He knew they would attempt to catch him off guard and take him while in his weakened state.  _They_  would have enjoyed seeing him in such a vulnerable form, something no one of his station should ever be reduced to.   
  
Unfortunately, it had to be him in this crumbling, shameful state. He had been prepared for the battle that had come between them. It started all for the reason of becoming powerful and stronger. It was a selfish desire they all possessed and out of the three, he had been gravely injured. He knew his wounds were fatal and his legacy, his very essence, would die out and disappear from this world. He had been the pinnacle of truth, represented that with his existence and fought bravely in its name. Closing his eyes, he knew he wouldn’t survive, but his stubborn pride wouldn’t allow him to perish without giving the fight his very all. He needed to win the battle—no, that  _war_ —but with wounds as lethal as his were, he knew he wouldn’t make it.   
  
He cast his head skyward as he teetered near a tree, the sky itself filled with muggy, dark clouds and the air scented with volcanic ash. Soot covered the ground, trees and grassland around the area, appearing like a surreal painting of a fantasy path towards nowhere. The clouded ash that fell from the skies like slow rain and grey snow, which stained his body, marking it with its smoke drafted smell, littering his shaggy white mane. Underneath him was a darkened patch of dirt, soaked with crimson liquid and tainted with that all-too familiar odor.   
  
It slowly dripped from the edges of his fingertips, from the gruesome impalement of his lower abdomen and from the corners of his mouth. The fluid squished each time he attempted to move, which was proving more and more difficult as the little time he had left swept by him at a snail’s pace. His left arm wrapped around the injury—one that normal men around his displayed age wouldn’t have survived—and his right hand shakily brushed against the scratchy bark of the tree, trying to support himself. He was straining himself to keep awake; it was hard enough with his vision blurring every other second, and his usually sharp hearing dulling. Snarling at his weaknesses, he tried harder to focus his senses.  
  
He could still feel, very faintly, the energy spikes of his foes in the far distance. They were near each other, clashing and fighting for their selfish desires. Had he not been so damn careless, he would have not lost so much energy or suffered such a wound! Cursing himself silently, he turned away from the sky, his vision trying to focus ahead. Despite his weakening form, he could feel the energies of some life forms close by. Slightly strengthening his senses, he picked up on the chi forces and instantly regretted it.  
  
Humans.  
  
Those were human energies he sensed.   
  
Damn it. He just had to be near a town that harbored such weaklings and their weak emotions. He never truly understood those baffling creatures anyway. Sure, those creatures that were called Pokémon served them almost indefinitely when caught and had the nerve to  _obey_  any command given them. Pokémon were not slaves. They shouldn’t listen to such weak and pathetic beings. Why the lord of all life decided to “grace” the world with their existence, he would never know. They were nothing more than damnable obstacles that could be destroyed by the weakest Pokémon on this planet. When he had a master, they fought for what they believed in but then what did he do after that battle? Sealed him away all because of those emotions he harbored. They made his old master weak.  
  
And yet, he hated to admit, they were admirably resourceful. Where there were humans, there would be fellow Pokémon with them. Traitors to the wild calling but better them than any stupid human any day. He knew he would have to eventually go there, where that town of humans existed. He was in grave pain, and the only way he could get assurance that his life could be saved was to rely on the resourcefulness of the dreaded humans. They had medicines that could cure almost any injury. He could exploit their kindness and kill them after he fully healed. After all, he would be doing the enslaved Pokémon a favor by freeing them. He despised humans with his very core, but in a strange twist of things, found them admirable. They could bounce right back just like Pokémon and fight back even fiercer than before. They were interesting specimens but also the most corrupt species. They could manipulate and selfishly desire as much as a Pokémon could to their fellow kin. Their jealousy, anger and hatred rivaled the first tier of the powerful Legendary Pokémon. It was quite astounding how angry they could get and how easily they crumbled when it exhausted.  
  
Humans; they were so damn fickle. Yet, so odd.   
  
Ideas began sprouting in his mind, calculating them as quickly as possible. He was suffering and clearly on death’s row. He may not have the time to sit and recover from his injuries as soon as they were tended to. As much as he disliked those weaklings and could care less about what happened to them, allowing his enemies to know the location of his temporary haven would be less than favorable. He would not be able to fight back in his recovering, weakened state and they would easily defeat him without batting an eye. How humiliating…   
  
There was one way to get around that, and he particularly didn’t like it. The alternative was a great way to keep the lineage and legacy of his species alive. Through a heavy sacrifice, he could remain alive and be renewed. He could rid of his weak form and regain a new one. He would be much stronger, depending on the spread of genes and perfect splices of DNA coursing through him.  
  
A new body.   
  
He knew he would need one and knew how he could do it. This would be his first time, as he did not a need to produce a new body in his longevity of a life before. A few of his kind had done it at least twice and it was a blessing to see it work. They always worked, of course. It was a method their lord had created for them as a means to survive and prosper. It could be done as many times as possible until one of the new bodies sufficed and adapted. The rest were either killed off or never survived the production. Glancing down at himself, he reasoned he could only do this once. He only had the strength to recreate his new body one time. After it was done, he would have to move into it quickly and speed the growth and adaption process as soon as possible.   
  
Swallowing his pride, he made his way towards where he thought the stupid town full of stupid humans was. Perhaps the Pokémon that would be there would understand his plight and assist him. He hissed under his breath as he sluggishly moved, each step feeling like he was treading through swamp water and stepping on shrapnel of ice. Blood, _his_ blood, dripped ever more, complementing the ground with its coppery taste when they met.   
  
_Splatter_.  
  
He could feel the chi energies growing stronger in his senses. The unsteady beat of his crooked movements snagged grass and dirt underneath his feet. His legs felt like lead, heavier with each straining pull. He could feel himself getting closer to them. He could also feel himself slipping into the hazy flow of unconsciousness.   
  
No! He needed to stay awake! He needed to— _had_  to! ‘ _Don’t! Don’t slip! Don’t fall prey to the darkness! Keep eyes open, damn it!_ ’ He thought to himself, gritting his teeth. ‘ _Have to… Keep going… New body…_ ’   
  
Before he even knew what was going on, he collapsed.

* * *

**...**

* * *

  
He was weak.   
  
He couldn’t move any muscles of his. That’s how painful it was. He knew it was a foolish attempt of his to have walked towards that human town. He had been close, but not close enough. He died, and now the lord of all life would have to replace him eventually. How despicable. He couldn’t even make it to some simple town without succumbing to his injuries! He was sure now his enemies were laughing victoriously over his death. They had won in the end. He could not go back and finish his battle. Such a disgrace…  
  
Through the darkness around him, he suddenly felt a warm presence on him. It was delicate, fragile almost and tender. A comforting warmth, something he had never felt before. As suddenly as it came, it was gone. How could he feel such a thing when he was dead? He was sure he was dead. He couldn’t tell if his hands in front of his face were real or not. He couldn’t tell if his thoughts were even his to begin with. Everything had been swimming around him and he just felt empty.   
  
Huh, that warm feeling was back again. Strange. It also felt wet, as if someone splashed him with water. How unpleasant that would have been. But, then again, he was dead. Perhaps it was all in his head. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him, trying to savor its last moments of life that it could muster. Even if it had to be a strange encounter with a warming touch, he actually felt little less angry about his inability to exact vengeance. Even if had conjured up an odd, blurry image of a human sitting beside him, holding something to his face. Stupid brain, it always did silly things when it couldn’t focus properly.  
  
Hold on. What?  
  
Wondering why a blasted human was actually near him, he tried to zero in on that faint image, hoping and willing his mind to make it clearer. He wanted to know why a human had the audacity to be near him  _and_  had the nerve to touch him without his consent. He would have to kill them as soon as his vision focused. No one, and not even a weak creature such as this human, were allowed to come in contact with him like this. Yes, yes, his mind was adjusting the image clearly, the scent around him and his senses felt tingly, as if they were reawakening. Apparently even through death, one could still connect with their bodies' senses. He didn’t care about that; he wanted to know the fastest way to obliterate this human.  
  
As soon as the connection of his sight matched with his brain functioning his muscles to move, he quickly snapped his eyes open.  
  
Staring at him was indeed a human person, holding a soaked but folded rag of sorts to his head. He did not dare look away from the person’s eyes because he was sure he would do something unthinkably stupid. Most humans he met, he would scowl at them, or if they tried challenging him, attempt their lives. They always had a look of malice in their eyes whenever they figured him out, figured out who he really was. He was a very strong individual that felt enslaved Pokémon were much more compatible as companions than a human any day. Besides, other humans cowered away from him when they knew he could not be beaten.  
  
But, for some Arceus forsaken reason,  _this_  human did not cower. This human did not have the challenge nor the malice in their eyes. This human had innocence, pure and taintless innocence that surrounded them. He knew they knew of life’s many hardships, but they managed to uphold such purity for a long time seemingly. What a shock to him, that this human was  _female_  at that.  
  
She wasn’t anything special, honestly. She looked like any stupid human girl that he'd see on one or more occasions. He had to admit, her strangely, blonde colored hair was odd. She was not pale, fair skinned, but had a bit of a tanning complexion going on. Still qualified as fair skinned, but not extremely pale like a napkin. Her eyes were oddly an ocean shade, and somewhere, he felt he had seen those eyes somewhere before.  
  
It wasn’t her stupid appearance that caught him still staring at her in disbelief, it was her fluctuating aura. It screamed at him, branding her as something he couldn’t quite describe nor fathom. She was just a pure human being, but her aura told him otherwise. Humans did not  _look_  like that. Humans did not appear fearless in front of him as she boldly dared. Humans did not have the aura of a  _Pokémon_  surrounding them. Perhaps, she was one of a kind. He could read her emotions, but combined with his limited own, it was hazy to gaze upon clearly.  
  
As if Arceus was forsaking him once again, she opened her mouth and asked, “What are you here for?” It was not simply a question. It was a half a demand. Not quite threatening in the least, as it carried that curiosity tone. She was seriously asking him this? She sounded like she knew him. Impossible. He would not satisfy her with the knowledge of such. Apparently, as if reading his mind or how his body hadn’t reacted, she mouthed again:  
  
“What is a being such as yourself doing in this town? Surely, you have better things to do than walk among us, hmm?” Oh, she’s good, he’ll give her that. Believing he could entertain himself, he decided to humor her.  
  
“What am I doing here? I believed I was in the middle of collecting soot for the, what you foolish people address him as the ‘Huff-Puff Man,’ to obtain a black flute. There must be some way to repel humans.”   
  
She didn’t chortle at his attempt, but stared a little at him. He had a rather nice accent, and his voice was oddly calm, and she could hardly sense the humor he relayed. Still, she simply went back to her work, dabbing the cloth again into the cool water bowl she had next to her on the bedside desk's table. Once wringing it a little, she brought the cloth to his forehead. He didn’t flinch from her touch, only stared more curiously—with a death glare attached—at her.   
  
“Girl,” he growled dangerously, with his monotonous, accented voice. If he hadn’t growled as he did, she could have sworn she’d ogle over his voice alone. However, fate decided not to favor her this time.  
  
“You could die all you like, if that’s what you were aiming for,” she intercepted his threat with a serious quip, “Because you’re obviously  _well_  enough to take care of your own self, am I right?”   
  
Furrowing his eyebrows and narrowing his eyes at her, he retaliated, “Are you judging me?”  
  
The girl didn’t bother glancing at him as she held the cloth to his forehead. “No, but you were having some serious trouble before. You could have died three days ago, you know.” She paused for a brief moment, contemplating for that amount of time.   
  
He blanched, eyes widening a fair bit at the information bestowed. Three days? He had been dead or unconscious for  _that_  long? If that were the truth, then how did he escape from the radar of his enemies so easily? Could they not find him and eliminate him once and for all because he was undetectable? He was sure being severely weakened would have allowed them to find him easier than if he were hiding his power at full strength. In other words, this did not make sense.  
  
“You lie, girl,” he stated with an even tone.  
  
“I do not lie. Should I remind you of what state I found you in?” Her gaze focused intently on his own, frowning. When he didn’t respond, she took it upon herself to continue, “You were in terrible form. You had wounds that would have killed any normal man. It appeared as if you were impaled by a sword! Blood was everywhere and it was disgusting. I’m amazed you managed to survive such a severe injury. Stitching you up was the hardest part, I hope you’re grateful! You had me worried!”   
  
Worried? Why was this stupid girl worried about him? Must be that stupid weakness of emotion humans were naturally known for. Instinctively, he felt around his lower abdomen. It was bandaged up—as well as the minimal cuts and scars he acquired in that same battle—and underneath it, he could feel the stitch work of surgery the girl apparently had performed on him. It was far from perfect but it did its job. Interesting.   
  
“And on top of that, you have a fever that refuses to go down. I have tried ice and cold water but nothing seems to work. You must be ill from so much blood loss and malnutrition.” Damn this girl could be chatty when she could be. He tolerated her better when she was silent. He snorted and looked away, grumbling something along the lines of 'idiots should stop caring.'  
  
“I don’t understand why your fever won’t go down—”  
  
“It’s not supposed to,” he interjected with a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
The girl blinked quizzically, meeting his gaze somewhat. “What?”  
  
Once again, he scowled, crossing his arms with a huff in his breath. “I said it’s not supposed to go down. You idiot girl. And before you ask why or how, that’s how it’s always been.”  
  
Somehow, her facial expression softened at this information. “Oh…” She offered lamely. “Well, that can’t be good. You’ve been sick this whole time.”  
  
He honestly wanted to strangle her for being so stupid. In fact, he wouldn’t mind slipping back into his unconsciousness to escape her blabbering. It was becoming annoying and aggravating. Rolling his eyes, he proceeded to get up and out of here. He’d spent too much time here as it was and needed to proceed with his plans of acquiring a new body. This one was far too damaged and while his life had been saved by the damnable girl, he had been given a little more time than what he originally anticipated. Perhaps he could try to produce two bodies and test them.   
  
That, and he didn’t need his adversaries knowing he lived. This temporary haven would be in danger. He still didn’t care about these idiots that lived here, but he did respect the annoying girl for saving his life. He owed her that much and would spare her just for that. He carefully swung his legs from the bed, wincing at his pain but managed to hide under a calming expression. He was a master of façades, after all.   
  
“And just where do you think  _you’re_  going off to, hmm?” The idiot girl questioned, frowning.  
  
“Out of here,” he replied snappily. “I cannot stay here any longer than I already have.”  
  
“And why not?” She pursued, crossed her arms as her frown deepened as her lips pursed together. “Do I need to remind you how badly wounded you were and still are? You’re in no condition to be moving around like a prancing Stantler! So lay back down!”  
  
He snorted at her demand as if it were nothing. “And you’re in no position to order me around. I am not your slave, nor will I ever intend to be.”  
  
“Listen you! I don’t know how you ended up like a dead carcass, nor do I want to know, but you’re seriously in no shape to be moving. You need time to recover.”  
  
“Shut up, you stupid girl,” he grounded out icily, evident apathy written on his face. “I don’t take orders from weaklings _like you_. I said it once, I’ll say it again: You are in no position to order me around. I am _not_ your slave.”  
  
The girl glared at him, nearly growling herself. How dare he! She had taken care of him when he was in need and this is how he treats her? The nerve of him! “I am not ordering you around, mister. I am  _telling_  you that you need more rest because contrary to your belief or whatever,  _you_  aren’t in any position to be moving around! You’re running a fever and recovering from heavy wounds. You need to lie down and take it easy.”  
  
Instead of barking back, he pretended she didn’t exist and decided to gather what remained of his clothing. Thankfully, he spotted them hanging over the fireplace of the room they were in, drying apparently. Seemed like she washed the blood out of his clothes or at least attempted to have. Oh well, it was good enough for him. Unfortunately, he didn’t quite make it to his clothes; his legs gave way underneath him after he took a measly five steps forward. Perhaps he overestimated his abilities and now paying the price. Why did they still feel like lead? Before he could blink, the girl was by his side immediately.  
  
“See? This is why you shouldn’t be moving about.” She admonished him, but her voice was much softer than it was a whole minute or two ago. “You're still hurt. Let me help you–”  
  
“I don’t need your help, nor do I want to stay. I have to go.”  
  
The girl sighed and stubbornly helped him anyway. “I don’t know why you’re in such a rush.”  
  
“You have no business knowing, girl.”  
  
Ignoring him, she assisted him back to the bed, intent on keeping him there this time. She insisted on bringing his fever down, which he already explained to her that it was practically natural for him to have such a high temperature. But of course, her human nature just could not comprehend that. Arguing with her was sure to strike him a migraine, so he grudgingly allowed her to win this time. He didn’t want to stay here. He had to leave before  _they_  came. He also needed to go through his plans as well. Simply lying in this bed, in this room, was not apart of those plans. The girl was adamant in her efforts of keeping him here.   
  
She was becoming insufferable by the minute, but he had to admit, she was as stubborn as he was. She even reasoned with him that he could stay for at least another day or two to build up his strength. While that sounded favorable, he still had things to do and did not want to risk being found by his adversaries in his time of weakness. He couldn’t stay here. He had to go. Why wouldn’t the girl let him? Why was he still letting her live anyway? He should have blasted her to kingdom come, but half of his common sense reasoned that her life was somewhat of value because she saved his life. Decisions, decisions…  
  
“So, you still didn’t answer my earlier question,” the girl began again, sitting down in her chair while she refilled her bowl with more cool water and ice. She looked at him, hoping he’d at least offer something for his mysterious appearance.  
  
Much to her chagrin, he remained still and silent.   
  
Frowning, she brushed back a few busy strands of her fair hair, placing the cloth back into the bowl and resumed boring holes into his eyes. They were very beautiful shades of deep sky blue. His dark irises seemed small, but it was the ocean tint of his eyes that drew her in. His relatively pale complexion made him appear too sickly and deathly pale. Yet, he had a fine heartbeat when she checked him after stitching his gaping, godawful wound. His silky white mane of plume like hair was short and styled in a weird way. It was like in an undercut style with strict strands of his bangs swooping towards the left of his head. The rest of his hair fell naturally like sheets of soft paper, shaping his face. He had a strong build, and she figured he had been around his late thirties. At first glance, he seemed almost ethereal, otherworldly in a way, and before she saw him collapse, his appearance in the distance looked too farfetched. How could someone wearing so much white  _not_  become stained with the volcanic ash everywhere?   
  
Believing she would never get an answer, she sighed and rung the cloth, dabbing it gently over his forehead, then wiping down his face. He made no effort to cringe or anything. If anything, he looked lost, confused or deep in thought. Maybe it was a combination of the aforementioned, she couldn’t be sure. And oddly enough, his mere presence made her feel safe. Once done wiping him down, she put the rag back into the bowl to soak up again. Perhaps he was still bitter at her for making him lie down again. He looked like he was going to faint again, even though he urgently stated he had to leave. She wanted to know why, truthfully. It didn’t make sense that he would try to leave so soon.  
  
“I have enemies looking for me.” He finally spoke after what appeared to be half an hour later. The girl blinked, wondering if he was answering her first question or randomly speaking. “While I could care less about what happens to this ridiculous town, it is not favorable for you to suffer when it is I they are coming after. That is why I must leave as soon as possible and proceed with my plans.”  
  
She didn’t say anything more, seeming to understand. But, now she was a bit taken back. It felt like he knew what she wanted him to say. That was weird; she didn’t even…  
  
“I can read your heart very easily, girl. I can see the flow of your emotions and your thoughts.” He replied, almost as if she asked him her intended question. She blanched, surprise written all over. He slowly turned his head towards her and barely smirked. “It is an ability of mine.”  
  
Turning away, his expression melted back to its usual poker face. He took a deep breath as he literally listened to the scrambling of the girl’s thoughts. Internally, he chuckled. She was quite amusing to say in the least, for a human. But, she wasn’t exactly human as he thought. There was something “extra” about her and he could feel it. It felt like a Pokémon—was it possible that she had one of her own? That seemed like the only plausible reason behind her unique but familiar aura.   
  
“You may already know me just by sensing my aura. I am the representative of truths. I fought valiantly in that name and stood by it indefinitely. I  _am_  the embodiment of that truth.”  
  
The girl stayed silent but nodded her head in understanding. A small smile graced her young face, and she stared at him with fascinated interest. Slowly, but surely, she spoke, “I had a feeling that was you I felt. I didn’t think you would come here, like this at least. I never would have expected you to come here at all. But, I think this is more favorable. I know who you are now, and it’s…exciting.”   
  
He didn’t want to face her but curiosity caught him in its web and their eyes met, once again. He noticed their eyes were very similar, if not the same, shade. Her eyes were like deep pools that seemingly pulled him in, and it unnerved him. She was not glaring coldly at him. No, her eyes held such warmth and peace in them. It was stunning how such a nuisance as she could have a calming look to her posture and her alluring eyes. They held him there, beckoned him to remain focused only there for whoever knew how long. And, as much as he didn’t want to believe, for the second time in his life, he felt comforted and relaxed. It was a strange feeling, something he knew he would never get used to, but he wouldn’t ignore that it gave him something to think about, to feel just at peace.  
  
“Reshiram.” 


	2. When Darkness Falls

* * *

 

He shouldn’t have allowed it.   
  
He should have commanded her to stay there, at the stupid town from whence she came.   
  
But damn her human curiosity had gotten the best of her and she disobeyed his first order of remaining there. He shook his head. She was a foolish human brat, running after him like she did, spewing her nonsense of worry and concern she felt for him. He grunted in slight frustration at the idiot little girl. Did she seriously want to sign her own death wish?   
  
This is another reason why he despised the human race. They were idiotic, curious little rats! Never did what they were told on occasion, building this authoritative façade and trying to take action. They simply never  _listened_  well enough. They were both selfish and selfless. It never ceased to amaze him how they could teeter on and off that scale.  
  
He still never understood how she got under his skin so easily. He had been trying to push away all thoughts of her he had, tried his best to stay away from her in his recovering time, but she still managed to shove herself into his life. It wasn’t meant to be.  _They_  weren’t meant to be. He did not care about the girl and what happened to her. He did not care of that town he was soon to depart. He did not care about what they did or whatever they were going to do. She was just another tool to be used up until it couldn’t be used anymore.  
  
But, deep in the pit of his gut, a faint urge told him he  _should_  care a tiny bit of that girl. After all, she was the only one in her town that helped him, fed him and hell, even fixed up his clothes. She did it all out of the goodness of her heart. Before he figured that out, he had been deducing she had ulterior motives behind her caring expression. He had told himself over and over that she was pulling a charade, something to be in his good graces and intended to exploit them and backstab him. Others often did that to him anyway, so hell, why not another?  
  
But, the moment he had read her thoughts, he felt utterly confused. She had pure intentions. Her assistance was because she wanted to, not out of necessity. She had no ill will nor any malice within her. Everything she did was because she wanted it. He also sensed her selfishness; she didn’t want him to leave her yet. Strange, yet a simple sentiment but still rather perplexing to him.   
  
Whatever. He didn’t have time to contemplate over useless matters like her mannerisms. She was a tool and like a tool, he would use her until she could no longer serve her purpose. In fact, he already used her for more than her hospitality. It was necessary for it to happen. Of course, the dumb girl wouldn’t know what was going to happen to her; she didn’t even know what he did to her, but only what they’ve done from a physical standpoint. From his own personal research, she would feel it any moment now…  
  
“Are you leaving?” The girl asked him, her gaze staring straight through him like he were glass. He barely acknowledged her presence, but knew she was behind him. He had been standing outside that annoying little hush town, watching the sky intently.   
  
Ever since he stumbled into this town, it had hardly changed. The usually clear skies that he was used to were always shrouded under a heavy coat of brown-grey clouds. Falling soot of ash rained down softly like snow, smothering the ground with its volcanic taste. It nearly looked bare but he knew better; there was vegetation though it had long since been covered by the nearby volcano's odor. The route that led to this very town was also blanketed by the same jacket of ashiness, thanks to the turbulent residue.   
  
If he hadn’t been in a hurry as he was, he figured he  _might_  have liked it here. They lived not too far from a volcano after all. It was a natural haven, if going by his type.   
  
“Why are you in such a rush?”   
  
He didn’t bother turning around. He knew it was the girl he, unwillingly, spent more than three weeks in her home, recovering from his fatal wounds. Even though he was well, he truly wasn’t. He knew his time had been delayed due to his recovery, but it was going to come. He didn’t know when, and that’s why he had to hurry and create his new body. It was in the making, actually. He never told the girl anyway; she’d have a hissy fit and a half knowing what he did. Sometimes she could be so overbearing. He eventually got used to her presence and remained his usually stoic self.   
  
“I have told you before, girl,” he started, his voice devoid of any present emotion and bared its monotonous edge. “I have enemies. They are powerful and they will be looking for me.”   
  
“Yeah, I got that,” she nodded, her mouth thinning to a straight line, “but you said that about three weeks ago. And nothing odd or out of the ordinary has made itself known since then. I think you’re safe here.”  
  
He wanted to snort to her addition of the brief conversation she started, but did not. “I am never safe. It is only a matter of time before they find me.”   
  
She frowned and stepped closer to him. “Reshiram…”  
  
“I appeared to you in this very form those weeks ago because I was gravely wounded,” he ignored her call of his name, “it is unavoidable that my end will come. I have told you before. Despite your…generous efforts to dress said injuries, it was not enough.” He barely met her eyes. Plus, he appeared like he was to avoid detection. If any human had come with the intentions to capture him, he wouldn’t have been able to fight back indefinitely. This way, he could blend in and salvage his power.  
  
“I have been delayed a death that is inevitable that is why—”  
  
“You need a new body, yeah, yeah.” She interrupted and finished for him. He glared at her and she smiled lightly, “Like you said, you told me.”  
  
“Tch, it was a mistake that I did. You know nothing of how this works.”  
  
She pouted, hands on her hips and stared at the back. “Well, then tell me how it’s done! You never know, maybe I can help you again.”  
  
He rolled his eyes, turning from her, scoffing. “You've already 'helped' enough. Your services were used and I have no other use for you and this stupid town.”  
  
“Hey! After everything I've done for you—”   
  
“Was appreciated,” he finished bluntly. “Even though everything was your own choice to do so.”  
  
She pouted again, huffing a bit and upon hearing it, he smirked. She was indeed amusing. It was a shame she had to be a human—he would have already claimed her as his own those weeks ago. Unfortunately, the world did not work in his favor this time.  
  
“Still, I did what I wanted to do. I couldn’t just leave you there… you were hurt.” The girl began again, her expression softening. “I’m sorry I can’t help you any more than I already have. I wish I could do more.”   
  
He heard her but did not acknowledge her though. He was in his thoughts, but did catch onto her last sentence. ' _Trust me, you_  have  _helped me. Far more than any creature has ever done before. You will do me one last favor of course and it will be a magnificent one. It’s taking too long to develop… I wonder why._ '   
  
“Resh—?”  
  
“Stop your sentiments. As much as I tolerate your presence, your sympathy and pity towards me are unneeded.”   
  
This got her riled up real quick. “Listen bub! I’m trying to be nice here! I’m trying to understand you, even though I know I can’t!"  
  
“And never will," he added with another a faint grin.  
  
“You’re becoming impossible. How are you the Legendary Dragon Tao Reshiram when you’re acting like a jerk?”   
  
This time, he huffed in mild irritation. “We legendary Pokémon can assume our own personalities. Your species stereotype us to being these 'all-perfect' beings when that is incorrect. You set so many high expectations and feel we should live up to them,” he crossed his arms, his eyes on her again, “We are living beings as well. We are not deities you should worship every day. Of course, there are some who simply drown in that garbage. However, most of us are living, breathing creatures like you. We also make mistakes, fight, and cause destruction like any human. The only thing that separates us from you is our longevity of life and our powers. Pokémon exist far longer than the human lifespan. Around two hundred to three hundred more years than a human does.”  
  
The girl was quiet after his somewhat lengthy summary. She hadn’t known that, truth be told. She always thought Pokémon had longer lifespans, yes, but to a certain degree. “Wow, that was very informative. I didn’t know that.”  
  
“Of course you didn’t,” he insinuated further. He was about to continue with something when all of a sudden his body went rigid from its somewhat relaxed stature. His eyes widened and immediately fixed on the sky. She looked up as well, wondering what it was he was looking at or searching for. As far as she could see, it was the empty sky with the same ole clouds and same ole volcanic ash falling.   
  
“What’s out there? What are you looking at?”  
  
But he did not answer. At least, not right away. His eyes narrowed and his face twisted into a fierce, snarling scowl. “Damn,” he swore under his breath. “They're here…”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“ _They’re_  coming. They’ve found me,” he reiterated, knowing she would catch on. By Lord Arceus’ grace, she did.  
  
“Wh-what? But, your enemies couldn’t have found you already? They hadn’t for this long…”  
  
He shook his head. “It does not matter. I have been hiding my presence carefully while I had been recovering. But they are connected to me. They would know where I am anyhow because we are…the same. Just split.” He exhaled a heavy breath he had been holding in his lungs, growling. They knew he was here. They probably had  _known_  he was here all along and just waited for the opportune time to attack. Fantastic, in all its glory. He hadn’t realized that he had practically _led_ them here. Why they didn’t finish him off when he was weakened, he didn’t know, nor cared. He was well enough to at least continue his battle against them.  
  
And, if he were to lose his life, his new body would react to his life force and become usable.   
  
He hoped to Lord Arceus that they didn’t know of his plan to reincarnate into his new body later, or else the time he spent in this little town full of humans would be wasted. Especially that girl…  
  
Snapping to it, he glared at her. She was still there! Why hadn’t she ran and left back to her town?! Of all the—! “Girl! Get back into your stupid house and do not come out! Do not ever make your presence known until you no longer see me!” He ordered.  
  
“But…!”  
  
“ ** _Now_**!” He urged, stressing his point.   
  
“Will I see you again? Will you come back?”  
  
Really?! She was not worried about her own life but his? And she expected him to come back? Hah! Is she serious?! He stared at her for a second, her heart’s thoughts being read like a book. He scanned them and was slightly taken aback. The stupid girl… Why was she still clinging to him? To think he would return and they could live together? Was she seriously—yes, she was. Her thoughts were read clearly. She wanted him to be careful, and hoped he would return and settle down. A human sentiment, of course. It was impossible. A legendary settling down? Hmph! He’d rather be skinned alive by Palkia’s Spacial Rend then ever resort to such a thought!  
  
But, her emotions in that reading were very strong. They mingled with his own, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he would ever do that anyway. What it would be like to be at peace, never having to fight, and just being able to live. And what better, live in that peace with that woman you lov-  
  
He abruptly halted that thought. He immediately put a stop to it. It was not possible, it _would be_ impossible and there was a fat chance it’d ever happen in this lifetime or the next. There was no way it would work, either.  
  
Even if a tiny part of him liked the idea.  
  
“There is no way—”  
  
“Promise me!”   
  
He stared blankly at her. Now she was making him promise her? It would be an empty promise! Because not even he knew if he would survive this. He knew she would never see him again if he were to miraculously win this battle. He would make sure to eradicate any thoughts of her. But, her face. He knew beautiful things of this world; the sunsets, the sunrises, the blooming flowers, Cresselia even and when the other Pokémon were in their natural habitats in harmony.   
  
This girl’s face was slowly edging itself on his list. She was a human and yet she was beautiful. It wasn’t just her appearance—no, it was her heart that he found beautiful. He didn’t know when these thoughts plagued him, nor where they came from. He made sure to not make any attachments to anything while he rested and recovered. Yet,  _she_  found a way through his impenetrable walls. It was strange how she did it without his notice. Was he so blind to not see it before? She saw him as a human male, in his twenties or thirties and not his true form. It was a human desire she had for him, but it was also a pure want to have him beside her for companionship. It never dawned on him that was what she sought from him.  
  
She was alone and she had high hopes he would stay and provide that companionship to her.  
  
He hated to burst her bubble—well, he shouldn’t even care about it—but he would have to pop it. Still staring at her near identical blue eyes like his, felt forever and a half. He didn’t have time for this. He had to get out of here. While he still cared less about these people and their stupid town, the girl had proved herself despite her naivety. He had another task for her but it was going to be hard to do when his adversaries were hot on his tail. He had no time to explain to her these conditions of his task; she would find out later anyway.  
  
“Please promise me, Reshiram!”  
  
He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, then exhaling. His senses picked up on the other two coming, and they were quickly approaching. They would be here in another five minutes or sooner. “If I promise you, will you shut up and go inside, girl?”  
  
“…Yes–”  
  
“Then yes, I promise. Now go!”  
  
Smiling a bit, the girl did as she was told, turning from him and ran. She did not stop until she was at her doorstep, fiddling with her key to unlock it. While she was doing that, she turned her head to a ninety degree angle, glancing back and nearly fainted.   
  
The man that had once been standing there, urging her to go, was no longer there. His body emanated a bright energy and begun taking shape instantly. Within a split second, a majestic, white dragon Pokémon with plume-like wings as arms and standing well over ten or so feet, was a there instead. The beast’s strange tail began stirring to life, the flames building like an engine. For a moment, the near angelic head of the creature turned, its gaze meeting hers.   
  
Everything outside their silent exchange did not matter anymore. The other townsfolk that were now rushing towards the source of the bright aura did not matter. The wind that captured her hair did not matter. In that one glance, she knew what he was telling her. She knew right then, that his promise was an empty one. That she would never see him again. Before the others even got a glimpse of the majestic dragon Pokémon, he was gone, quicker than the naked eye could have ever seen.  
  
But she saw it.  
  
She saw him shoot up into the sky like a flaming, pure white streak against the muggy shroud of clouds. He contrasted the sky itself. She contrasted him. But now, there was no going back.   
  
The mighty legendary Pokémon, Reshiram, was no longer in her presence. Admittedly, it terrified her. She suddenly felt empty, felt something was missing. She had gotten so attached to him without knowing it until now. She could not stop the spring of tears that streaked down her face, eventually meeting the ground. She could not believe how much he had changed her in such short time. Once again, she was alone.  
  
_He was never coming back._  
  
It hurt so much. She had hoped maybe he would stay with her. That he could stop running, stop fighting, and perhaps live in peace with her here. It was a fantasy she dreamed up five days after she found him. Of course, it was a foolish dream, one that would never happen, but she hoped with her heart that it would. But now, it never will. She missed him already. She wanted him to come back. But, he wouldn’t. He had a fight to win—hopefully win—and maybe, maybe he would come back. Even if the promise had been empty, she would cling to that. It was all she had left of him.  
  
It wasn’t long after that she suddenly started feeling something. It was really odd how quickly she felt. She knew heartbreak was hard but this was unusual.   
  
She went inside her small house, having avoided the approaching townspeople, and suddenly lurched forward. She fell to her knees, nearly collapsing to the hardboard floor. She felt a bubbling in her stomach and couldn’t even fight it. Releasing the spewing of her earlier lunch, she groaned out in pain. What happened? What was going on? She felt fine, albeit heartbroken, one minute and now she felt physically sick. This was wrong, this wasn’t right. Her eyes watered, unable to understand the situation.  
  
' _What’s happening… What’s wrong with me?_ '  


…

  
He closed his eyes, feeling a slip of relief. It had begun, finally. He had wanted to be there with her, just to make sure, but it would have been too risky. He wouldn’t put her life in danger. He still didn’t know when or how, but what he feared had come true anyway. Despite he held little regret to his decisions, he felt them anyway. The girl’s emotions powered through him.   
  
She had become his attachment.  
  
How it happened, he’d probably never know. And now knowing this, he couldn’t save her from the fate he had given her, much like she couldn’t save him from his. It was almost ironic. He could not turn back now. Life would have to go on its natural course. The course he helped set for her, though. But, in the bleakness of it all, it was worth it.  
  
This was how it must be. 

Once more and again, darkness would claim him and his eyes would shut forever until the time was right for him to return.


End file.
